What's your secret?
by sailor-stardestroyer13
Summary: A girl from Musica's past shows up trailing alot of death and destruction. Who is she now? Why are the shadow guards after her? Why do they call her traitor?


Ok! This is my first Rave Master/ Groove Adventure Rave fic!

Alex: You should really finish off your other fics first…

Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'll finish them later… C'mon Ally, do the disclaimer…

Alex: How bout no!

How bout yes!

Alex: Is that a threat? Well just to shut you up… Star-serious-laser owns nothing, if she did… BEWARE!

You're really nice you know that…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"She went this way!"

"Make sure she won't get away!"

"When you find her don't let her out of your sight!"

Herds of Shadow guards sprawled across a series of hollow caves shouting at each other. Looking for someone in particular. They looked like ants scattered across the ground. In a dark corner, piercing green eyes glared at the Shadow guards but they didn't notice, to them it was like she was invisible.

Outside, Haru, Elie and Musica with Plue and Griff walked across the sandy desert. Musica looked ahead to see a smallish mountain. Haru started to race Elie but all of a sudden was unintentionally flipped backwards and landed on the sandy desert.

"Ow… What happened?"

"Haru! Are you Ok?"

Elie looked down on the older boy with a questioning look. Haru looked over to Musica who was apparently touching something, but he couldn't see it.

"Musica? What are you doing?"

"Trying to see what this is…"

"See what? I don't see anything."

Haru and Elie watch Musica 'float' up into the air. Elie stared at him in shock.

"How'd you do that? I didn't know you could fly."

Musica appeared to be sitting down in mid air, but you can only see his head. Haru's jaw dropped to the floor. Musica felt the invisible panel, and push a button. Whatever he was sitting in appeared. Musica stood up and jumped out of it. Haru and Elie stared at it.

"It's a plane… Who would leave a plane in the middle of the desert?"

Haru stood up and looked a Musica who looked like he was hypnotised. They both walked over to him.

"Himaelino…"

"Look out!"

A number of Shadow Guard suddenly fell to the floor. Others looked around frantically, looking for the person who did this. All of a sudden a flame burst out of nowhere, killing most remaining survivors, leaving only one left. A figure appeared out of the darkness. A girl appeared she had cold green eyes and long dark brown hair tied up to the side. She smirked at the remaining Shadow Guard; she clenched her hand into a fist. In a blink of an eye she was gone, the shadow Guard collapsed on the ground. She glared at the mess she made and turned around to walk out of the cave. A low voice spoke up.

"Traitor…"

She turned around fast and the whole cave burst into flames. She turned around and headed towards the exit.

Elie and Haru looked at Musica weirdly. Himaelino was written across the planes side in a black smooth italic writing. On the tail, a logo showed, this logo was familiar to Musica. It had a 'X' shape which was engulfed in flames. Musica looked down to the floor then to Haru and Elie.

"Saki-chan"

Musica thought to himself.

"Who's Saki?"

Musica looked up in shocked and stared at Haru.

"How did you read my mind?"

"I didn't you said it…"

"Saki-chan use to be my friend and my girlfriend. Her real name is Sakuya Himaelino; I haven't seen her since I was 15. She is really dangerous, don't turn your back on her, she won't hesitated to kill anyone…"

"Musica?"

Musica turned around to see a younger girl standing in the sun. She wore black trousers with had red flames at the bottom and black with silver metal toe-capped boots. She also wore a black vest and a red one-sleeved top, which showed her firm stomach. On her right wrist she had a black sweatband and on the top of her left arm she had two ribbons tied around her arm. She had long brown hair that was tied up to the side, her green eyes glared at the taller teenager.

"What are you doing here? And what are you doing with my plane?"

" Never mind that… How are you?"

"Don't 'how are you' me!"

With that she ran towards him at lightning speed, jumped up into the air and swung her fist at him, which he easily blocked. She landed on the floor and swung her foot around, kicking him in the face. Musica fell back shocked.

"That is one un-happy ex…"

Griff said looking at the two fighters. Sakuya let out a huge breath and a staff appeared in her hand. She pointed the sharp end at Musica and ran at lightning speed towards him.

"Musica!"

Elie and Haru shouted at the same time. Watching helplessly as the staff edge closer towards Musica.

* * *

I'll leave it there…MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alex: You said you hate cliffhangers…

REVIEW!

Alex: What's gonna happen to Musica?

Stay and find out! I won't continue if I don't have any reviews! Flame if you want but be constructive and give a reason… So REVIEW!


End file.
